The firing line
by Dolly-999
Summary: Her heart raced at a thousand kilometers per second, she was beyond fear, she was terrified. If Jack could see all this now he'd be ready to grab that psycho and give the 'don't you dare touch my girl or else' speech. One shot, please read and review.


Ok now this is about the whole stalker, Zoe/Eve storyline. It's just a one off, so there won't be any extra chapters, please tell me what you think, I'd really love to hear from you.

_**The firing line.**_

Her heart raced at a thousand kilometers per second, she was beyond fear, she was terrified. If Jack could see all this now he'd be ready to grab that psycho and give the 'don't you dare touch my girl or else' speech, which he just happened to do so well, not that she was complaining about that little speech. She backed herself up against the hard wall of the old burned out factory, and just staired nervously at the black destructive gun pointed directly at her, this had been the same way that psycho had killed the bay's much loved Sally Fletcher only days ago in this same building, just the thought of that make Martha all the more terrified than before. She was falling into Eve's plan, exactly how she had wanted her to, she knew this, but she also knew that there was no way out, only room to fall deeper and deeper into the well planed, flawless trap.

She shivered from fear of the danger that lay ahead from here, the large building was cold, dull, empty with the occasional wall that still partly stood straight from the explosion that had occurred only a year ago and the occasional sound of water dripping through the old, rusty pipes which could be heard echoing through the entire place.

"Come on, tell me!" Eve demanded, her eyes were full of evilness like she was the devil and confidence like she was ether completely full of herself or she'd rehearsed this a million times, almost like a movie, but this was real, no movie script, it was reality. Her face kept the same straight look, full of seriousness, she knew exactly what she was doing, what she had done, and what she was planning to do, and she'd figured out everything down to the last foot movement and gun shot. Nothing was going to stop her this time, she'd proved that already a few days ago, and she was going to prove it again, she was sick of all the mind games and freaking people out, now it was time to really make them scared, "time's running out, and quickly. I'd hurry up and start talking if I was you".

"Your not me, and now why would I tell you anything, your only going to kill me anyway" Martha answered back at her bluntly, trying to hide the fear that was building up inside, it was moments like these that made you realize how much the people around you really ment to you, and now she was probably never going to see them again she wished she had taken the time to tell them what they ment to her. Back home she had the best family she could ever hope for, her granddad who was almost like the heart of this fairly sleepy town aside from the occasional stalker, her cousin Ric, great aunty Morag, and last but not least her beautiful fiance Jack who was the most amazing guy in the whole entire world, how he came to land on her doorstep she didn't know, but how ever he did, she couldn't be happier then when she was with him.

"Look if you tell me everything that no good boyfriend of yours and his wacko partner Detective Peter Baker is planning to do I'll let you leave here with no harm done, and if it makes you feel any better, they won't find out about our little chat today, but on the other hand, if you don't tell me, well I guess it's just my lucky day, I've been wanting to use this thing since the last time I killed someone" she explained admiring the fire arm in her hand.

Martha felt like screaming out, 'he's my fiance, not my boyfriend, and he's not no good at all, and as for wacko Peter, take a look in the mirror your the wacko one', but she decided to keep her mouth shut, she had nothing to prove to that crazy, good for nothing, backstabbing, double crossed, psycho, murdering creep.

"Time's ticking" Eve said to her, still holding the gun steadily in her direction. "Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock" she said slowly and softly, her voice echoed thought the old abandoned burned out factory, haunting the place like a wild ghost on a mission of destruction "tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock".

Martha just stood in the same shaky, weak, terrified position she was standing in with her back so hard up against the wall that if it was weaker she probably would of broken right through it. She was trembling, literally, and Eve could see this, so she came closer, now only standing meters away. "Get away from me" Martha managed to get out shakily.

"Or what?" Eve answered back, "lover boy Jack's going to come to the rescue?" she joked, adding a little half sarcastic laugh at the end of her sentence.

Martha didn't laugh, she just looked down at her feet, her uneasiness about being here had gotten worse, Eve was about to say something else, but before any sound came out of her mouth the sound of something falling over in a loud crash could be hear, "What the hell" Eve said under her breath, looking around at the room.

"Damn it Peter" Jack whispered angrily, they were both outside the building, trying to stop what ever Eve was doing to Martha. All Jack wanted to do right now was get Martha out of there, usually Peter didn't stuff up, 'why did he have to choose now to make his once and a while mistake?' Jack thought frustrated in his thoughts.

"Sorry mate" Peter apologized.

"Oh look the draws fell over" Eve exclaimed, looking at a small chest of draws that were toppled over, Martha had seen them like that when she walked in, but she wasn't even going to say so, her life was way to far on a thin string right now to make things worse, if someone was there to rescue her, or even try too, she wasn't going to ruin there chances. "Now where was I?" Eve said out loud to herself turning her attention back to Martha. "Oh yes that's right, you were going to tell me something".

"I'm not telling you anything".

"Oh yes you are sweet heart" Eve told her putting her hand over the trigger, ready to shoot. "I'm waiting".

A few seconds of silence passed, and once again the same sounds of the creepy building filled the place. Then all of a sudden a wooden door slammed open, and Jack appeared shooting a bullet before anyone had the chance to move a muscle, he shot so fast he hadn't even thought about what he was shooting at, and a sudden rush of fear came upon him as he thought about this, had he actually shot the right person? He'd never forgive himself if he'd killed his own fiance.

He looked around, and there Martha was standing in the position against the wall, shivering with fear, stairing right at Jack, then she slightly started to smile, he was her night in shinning amour, and she was the damsel in distress that he'd come to rescue from the evil dragon. Jack ran over to where Martha was, taking her in his arms and holding her close as Peter made sure that Eve was really dead where she lay on the ground. "I've got you now, it's going to be ok" he whispered into her ear as she cried into his shoulder.


End file.
